Un extraño en mi cama
by PamConstantine
Summary: Kagome sabe que un libertino tan encantador jamás interesará a su protegido corazón ni que ella influenciará su corazón de libertino. Es una farsa muy agradable… hasta que un sorprendente giro de los acontecimientos aparta Inuyasha de su lado. P.C.
1. Chapter 1 Prólogo

Inuyasha, su mundo y la historia no me pertenecen. Adaptación sin Nungun tipo de lucro.

 _Prólogo_

—¿De verdad pretendes arrebatarle la amante a tu mejor amigo?

Inuyasha Taisho, mantuvo los ojos fijos en la mujer en cuestión y sonrió. Quienes lo conocían bien sabían lo que significaba esa mirada.

—Por supuesto que sí.

—Ruin —farfulló Myoga—. Eso es caer muy bajo, incluso para ti, Tai. ¿No te basta con ponerle los cuernos a Onigumo? Ya sabes lo que siente Ookami por Kagome. Lleva

años enamorado de ella.

Tai se quedó observando a la viuda Higurashi con mirada experta. No tenía ninguna duda de que la mujer se adecuaba perfectamente a lo que él necesitaba. Era guapa y escandalosa, ni intentándolo encontraría mejor esposa para él, o una que pusiese más furiosa a su madre. Kag, que era como la llamaba cariñosamente todo el mundo, era de estatura media, pero poseía unas curvas de infarto; tenía un cuerpo hecho para dar placer a los hombres. La morena viuda del conde de Higurashi desprendía tanta sensualidad que causaba adicción, o eso decían. El estado físico y anímico de Hojo Azuma, el antiguo amante de Kagome Higurashi, había empeorado mucho desde que ella puso punto final a su relación.

Inuyasha comprendía a la perfección que cualquier hombre se deprimiese al perder sus atenciones. Kagome Higurashi brillaba como una piedra preciosa bajo la luz de la enorme lámpara de araña que presidía aquel baile de máscaras. Kag era una joya y valía hasta el último centavo de su elevadísimo precio.

La vio sonreír a Ookami con aquellos labios demasiado gruesos para los dictados de la belleza clásica, pero perfectos para rodear el miembro de cualquier hombre. Muchos pares de ojos masculinos desperdigados por el salón la observaban, anhelando el día en que Kag dirigiese su mirada de color celeste hacia ellos y eligiese entre ellos a uno como su próximo amante. A Inuyasha le daban lástima. Ella era una mujer extremadamente selectiva y sólo se quedaba con un amante durante años. Ya hacía dos que llevaba a Ookami atado con una correa muy corta y no parecía que estuviese perdiendo interés por él.

Pero ese interés no llegaba tan lejos como para que se aviniera a contraer matrimonio.

En las contadas ocasiones en que Kouga Ookami le había suplicado que se casase con él, Kag le había rechazado aduciendo que no tenía interés en volver a pasar por el altar. Tai, por su parte, no albergaba ninguna duda de que podía hacerla cambiar de opinión.

—No te sulfures, Myoga —murmuró—. Todo saldrá bien. Confía en mí.

—No se puede confiar en ti.

—Puedes confiar en que te daré quinientos yenes si te llevas a Ookami a la sala de juegos y lo alejas de Kag.

—Está bien. —Myoga se irguió y tiró de su chaleco hacia abajo, a pesar de que ninguno de los dos gestos sirvió para disimular su abultado estómago—. Estoy a tu servicio.

Inuyasha sonrió y le hizo una leve reverencia a su interesado amigo, que se fue por la derecha mientras que él seguía caminando por la izquierda. Lo hizo sin ninguna prisa, por los bordes del salón, abriéndose paso hasta su objetivo. Avanzó despacio, esquivando a las madres de las distintas debutantes que se interpusieron en su camino.

La gran mayoría de los solteros reaccionaban a esos encuentros sin disimular la expresión de hastío, pero Inuyasha era tan conocido por su encanto como por su mala reputación. Así que aduló descaradamente a todas esas damas, besó unas cuantas manos y dejó a todas las mujeres que se encontró a su paso convencidas de que algún día iría a verlas para proponerles matrimonio.

Miró con disimulo a Ookami en un par de ocasiones y vio el momento exacto en que Myoga conseguía llevárselo de allí; justo entonces, aceleró la marcha y cogió la mano de Kag para besarle los nudillos, antes de que cualquiera de sus ávidos admiradores pudiese alcanzarla.

Cuando Inuyasha levantó la cabeza, vio que ella le sonreía.

—Vaya, señor Taisho. No existe mujer que pueda resistirse a tan férrea determinación.

—Mi querida Kagome, tu belleza me ha atraído como la miel a las moscas.

Se puso la mano de ella sobre el antebrazo y la apartó de donde estaban, para pasear juntos alrededor de la zona de baile.

—Supongo que necesitas un respiro de las mamás casamenteras, ¿me equivoco? —le preguntó Kag con voz ronca—. Pero me temo que ni confraternizando conmigo conseguirás perder atractivo. Sencillamente, eres demasiado guapo, Tai. Algún día serás la perdición de una de esas pobres chicas.

Inuyasha suspiró satisfecho al oír sus palabras y, al hacerlo, inhaló su exótico perfume floral. Ellos dos iban a llevarse muy bien. Gracias a los años que Kag llevaba con Ookami, Inuyasha había llegado a conocerla a la perfección y siempre le había gustado muchísimo.

—Ninguna de esas chicas es la adecuada para mí.

Ella se encogió de hombros y la delicada y blanca piel de su escote se movió por encima del borde del vestido de color zafiro.

—Todavía eres joven, Taisho. Cuando tengas mi edad, probablemente habrás sentado la cabeza lo suficiente como para no volver loca a tu esposa con tus exigencias.

—O podría casarme con una mujer mayor y ahorrarme el esfuerzo de cambiar mis costumbres.

—Esta conversación no es casual, estás buscando algo, ¿no es así? —le preguntó ella, enarcando una de sus cejas perfectas.

—Te deseo, Kag —dijo él en voz baja—. Desesperadamente. Y me temo que no se me pasará siendo tu amante. Lo único que se me ocurre para solucionarlo es casarme contigo.

Su risa, femenina y suave, flotó en el aire entre los dos.

—Oh, Tai. Adoro tu sentido del humor y lo sabes. Es muy difícil encontrar a hombres tan atrevidos y descarados como tú.

—Y, por desgracia, es muy difícil encontrar a una mujer tan sensual como tú, mi querida Kag. Me temo que eres prácticamente única y que, por tanto, sólo tú puedes satisfacer mis necesidades.

Ella lo miró de reojo.

—Tenía la impresión de que estabas manteniendo a esa actriz tan guapa que es incapaz de recordar ningún diálogo.

Inuyasha le sonrió.

—Sí, tienes razón.

Yura no sería capaz de actuar aunque le fuese la vida en ello. Sus talentos tenían que ver con otras áreas más carnales de la profesión.

—Ahora en serio, Tai, eres demasiado joven para mí. Tengo veintiséis años, como sabes. Y tú tienes... —Entrecerró los ojos y lo recorrió con la mirada—. En fin, eres encantador, pero...

—Tengo veintidós años y podría follarte como nadie, Kag, de eso no tengas duda. Sin embargo, me has malinterpretado. Sí, tengo una amante. Dos en realidad y tú tienes a Ookami...

—Sí y todavía no me he cansado de él.

—Podéis seguir juntos, no pondré ninguna objeción.

—Me alivia saber que cuento con tu aprobación —contestó ella, sarcástica, y luego volvió a reírse, un sonido que a Tai siempre le había gustado—. Estás loco.

—Loco por ti, Kag, por supuesto. Lo he estado desde el principio.

—Pero no quieres acostarte conmigo.

Inuyasha la miró como hacían todos los hombres, deteniéndose en sus pechos, que sobresalían por encima del escote.

—Yo no he dicho eso. Eres una mujer hermosa y yo soy un hombre muy cariñoso. No obstante, ya que vamos a casarnos, no hace falta que me preocupe por cuándo vamos a acostarnos, ¿no? Tenemos toda la vida para dar ese paso y si alguna vez lo damos, será por decisión de los dos y ambos disfrutaremos haciéndolo.

—¿Has bebido? —le preguntó ella, arrugando la frente.

—No.

Kag se detuvo en seco, obligando a Inuyasha a detenerse también. Levantó la vista y lo miró a los ojos y después negó con la cabeza, incrédula.

—Pero si estás hablando en serio...

—¡Por fin te encuentro! —exclamó una voz a sus espaldas.

Inuyasha se mordió la lengua para no maldecir a Ookami y se dio la vuelta para saludar a su amigo con una sonrisa. Kagome adoptó su misma expresión inocente, aunque, en realidad, ella no había hecho nada malo.

—Gracias por mantener los buitres a raya, Tai —le dijo Ookami, jovial, con el rostro iluminado de placer al estar de nuevo junto a su amada—. Me he distraído un momento por un asunto que al final no ha merecido la pena.

Inuyasha soltó la mano de Kag con una floritura y dijo:

—¿Para qué están los amigos si no?

—¿Dónde estabas? —espetó Inuyasha unas horas más tarde, cuando una figura encapuchada entró en su dormitorio.

Dejó de pasear de un lado a otro y el batín de seda negra se balanceó alrededor de sus piernas desnudas.

—Ya sabes que vengo cuando puedo, Tai.

La capucha cayó hacia atrás y dejó al descubierto una melena tan negra que parecía onix y el rostro del que él se había enamorado. Cruzó la estancia en dos zancadas y atrapó los labios de ella, abrazándola y levantándola del suelo mientras la besaba.

—No me basta con eso, Kyo —replicó con la respiración entrecortada—. Ni de lejos.

—No puedo dejarlo todo sólo para atender tus necesidades. Soy una mujer casada.

—No hace falta que me lo recuerdes —se quejó Inuyasha—. Nunca podré olvidarlo.

Escondió el rostro en la curva del cuello de su amada e inhaló profundamente. Era tan suave e inocente, tan dulce...

—Te he echado de menos —dijo él.

Kikyo, ahora Kikyo Onigumo, se rió sin aliento con los labios húmedos por sus besos.

—Mentiroso. —Le hizo un mohín—. En las dos semanas que hace que no coincidimos, se te ha visto en compañía de esa actriz en varias ocasiones.

—Ya sabes que ella no significa nada para mí. Es a ti a quien amo.

Inuyasha podría explicárselo, pero Kyo jamás entendería su necesidad de follar de esa manera, salvaje y sin límites, igual que tampoco entendía las exigencias de su esposo.

Era demasiado delicada, poseía un carácter sumamente sensible, incapaz de comprender tal pasión. Era el respeto que sentía hacia ella lo que hacía que Inuyasha buscase alivio en otras mujeres.

—Oh, Tai —suspiró Kyo y le enredó los dedos en los mechones de la nuca—. A veces creo que lo dices de verdad. Pero quizá sólo me amas del modo en que es capaz de amar un hombre como tú.

—Eso no lo dudes nunca —afirmó Inuyasha con vehemencia—. Te amo más que a nada, Kyo. Siempre te he amado.

Se detuvo un segundo para quitarle la capa y lanzarla al suelo, y luego la cogió a ella en volandas para llevarla hasta la cama que los estaba esperando.

La desnudó con suma eficiencia mientras la sangre le hervía por dentro. Se suponía que Kikyo iba a ser su esposa, pero cuando Inuyasha había vuelto de su Grand Tour por el continente, descubrió que su amor de infancia se había casado con otro. Ella le dijo que él le había roto el corazón al irse de viaje y que los rumores de sus aventuras amorosas no habían tardado en llegar a sus oídos. Le recordó además que no le había escrito ni una sola vez, lo que la llevó a deducir que la había olvidado.

Inuyasha sabía que había sido su propia madre la que había sembrado la semilla de la duda entre él y su amada y que se había encargado de regarla a diario. Para la viuda Taisho, Kikyo no era digna de casarse con su hijo. Quería para Inuyasha una mujer de alto rango, así que él estaba decidido a hacer completamente lo contrario, para devolverle la jugada y pagarle con la misma moneda.

Si Kikyo hubiese tenido más fe en ellos dos y lo hubiese esperado un poco más, a esas alturas estarían casados. En ese mismo instante podrían estar en su lecho matrimonial, uno del que ella no tendría que escabullirse antes de que saliese el sol.

Desnuda, con la piel resplandeciente como marfil a la luz de las velas, Kikyo lo dejaba sin aliento, como siempre. Inuyasha la amaba desde que tenía uso de razón. Ella siempre había sido muy hermosa, pero no del modo en que lo era Kag. Ésta poseía una hermosura terrenal, muy carnal y sensual, mientras que Kyo tenía otra clase de belleza más frágil y discreta. Eran tan distintas como una rosa de una margarita.

Y a Inuyasha le gustaban mucho las margaritas.

Levantó una mano y le tocó un pecho.

—Todavía te están creciendo, Kyo —le dijo, al notar que su seno pesaba un poco más que las otras veces que se lo había acariciado.

Ella cubrió la mano de él con una de las suyas.

—Inuyasha —dijo con voz débil.

Él la miró a los ojos y le dio un vuelco el corazón al ver el amor reflejado en su mirada.

—¿Sí, mi amor?

—Estoy embarazada.

Inuyasha se quedó sin habla. Él siempre había tenido mucho cuidado y había usado protección.

—¡Kyo, Dios santo!

Los preciosos ojos chocolates de ella se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Dime que te hace feliz. Por favor.

—Yo... —Le costó tragar saliva—. Por supuesto que me hace feliz, cariño. —Tenía que hacerle la pregunta obligada—. ¿Y Onigumo?

Kikyo sonrió con tristeza.

—Creo que nadie pondrá en duda que el niño es tuyo, pero Onigumo no lo repudiará. Me ha dado su palabra. En cierto modo, está bien que las cosas sucedan así. Mi marido dejó a su última amante cuando ésta se quedó embarazada.

A Inuyasha se le encogió el estómago al comprender lo que estaba pasando y se quedó tumbado en el colchón. Se la veía tan pequeña, tan angelical encima de aquella colcha de terciopelo rojo... Se quitó el batín negro y se tumbó encima de ella.

—Fúgate conmigo.

Bajó la cabeza y selló sus labios con un beso, gimiendo al notar el dulce sabor de su amada. Si las cosas fuesen distintas... Si ella lo hubiese esperado...

—Fúgate conmigo, Kikyo —volvió a suplicarle—. Tú y yo podemos ser muy felices juntos.

A ella le resbalaron lágrimas por las mejillas.

—Tai, mi amor. —Le cogió la cara entre sus pequeñas manos—. Eres un soñador.

Él escondió el rostro en el valle de sus pechos y movió las caderas encima del colchón, para ver si así conseguía dominar su erección. Recurriendo a su férrea disciplina, logró apaciguar un poco aquel instinto tan primario que parecía controlarlo.

—No puedes resistirte a mí.

—Por desgracia tienes razón —suspiró ella, acariciándole la espalda—. Si hubiese sido más fuerte, qué distintas serían nuestras vidas. Pero Onigumo... es muy buen hombre. Y ya le he humillado bastante.

Inuyasha le cubrió de besos el vientre, apenas abultado, y pensó en el niño que estaba creciendo allí dentro. Se le aceleró el corazón y casi tuvo un ataque de pánico.

—¿Y qué harás entonces, si no quieres venir conmigo?

—Mañana mismo me voy a Italia.

—¡Italia! —Levantó la cabeza, sorprendido—. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué te vas tan lejos?

—Porque allí es adonde quiere ir Onigumo. —Colocó las manos bajo los brazos de Inuyasha y tiró de él hacia ella, al mismo tiempo que separaba las piernas—. Y, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, ¿cómo puedo negarme?

Inuyasha tuvo la sensación de que Kikyo se le estaba escurriendo de entre los dedos y se incorporó un poco para penetrarla con su erección. Gimió de lujuria al notar cómo el sexo de ella lo envolvía.

—Pero volverás —dijo con voz ronca.

Kikyo movió su morena cabeza de un lado a otro sobre la almohada, sacudida por el placer, y cerró los ojos.

—Dios, sí, volveré. —El interior de su cuerpo tembló alrededor del miembro de Inuyasha—. No puedo vivir sin ti. Sin esto.

Abrazándose a ella, empezó a mover las caderas despacio, poseyéndola del modo que a Kikyo más le gustaba, aunque eso implicase contener sus propias necesidades.

—Te amo, Kyo.

—Amor mío —suspiró ella, al alcanzar el placer entre sus brazos.

Clic.

Kagomr se despertó con un gemido y, a juzgar por el suave color morado del cielo y por lo cansada que estaba, supuso que apenas acababa de salir el sol. Se quedó tumbada un momento, con la mente todavía aturdida, intentando discernir qué había perturbado su sueño.

Clic.

Se frotó los ojos con ambas manos y se sentó en la cama, después buscó el camisón para cubrir su desnudez. Miró el reloj de encima de la repisa y vio que sólo hacía dos horas que se había ido Ookami. Ella confiaba en poder dormir hasta bien entrado el mediodía y seguía teniendo intención de hacerlo; en cuanto se hubiese ocupado de su recalcitrante pretendiente. Fuera quien fuese.

Tembló de frío al acercarse a la ventana, contra la que seguían impactando los guijarros con su correspondiente ruidito. Kagome apartó la cortina y miró hacia su jardín trasero.

Suspiró resignada.

—Ya que no voy a poder dormir, mejor que sea por alguien tan guapo como tú.

Taisho sonrió al verla. Inuyasha iba completamente despeinado y tenía los ojos enrojecidos. Le faltaba la corbata y llevaba el cuello de la camisa desabrochado, dejando al descubierto la piel bronceada de su garganta y unos rizos de vello negro del pecho. Al parecer, también había perdido la chaqueta y Kag no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

Tai le recordaba muchísimo a Higurashi cuando lo había conocido, nueve años atrás. Durante un tiempo ella había sido muy feliz con él, a pesar de lo poco que duró esa época.

—¡Oh Romeo, Romeo! —recitó, sentándose en el alféizar de la ventana—. ¿Dónde estás, Rom...?

—Oh, por favor, Kag —la interrumpió él con una de sus risas tan profundas—. Déjame entrar, ¿quieres? Aquí fuera hace frío.

Ella negó con la cabeza

—Tai, si te abro la puerta, toda la cuidad lo sabrá antes de la cena. Vete antes de que alguien te vea.

—No pienso irme, Kagome. Así que más te vale dejarme entrar si no quieres que monte un espectáculo.

Ella vio el modo en que Inuyasha apretaba la mandíbula y supo que hablaba en serio. Bueno, tan en serio como era capaz de hablar un hombre como él.

—Entonces ve a la puerta de delante —claudicó—. Seguro que ya hay alguien despierto y te abrirán.

Se levantó del alfeizar, cogió una bata blanca y, saliendo del dormitorio, entró en su cuarto tocador, donde descorrió las cortinas para dejar pasar la pálida luz rosada de la mañana. Esa habitación era su preferida, con aquellos tonos marfil y los muebles con acabados dorados de primera clase. Pero lo que más le gustaba no era la paleta de colores, sino el enorme retrato de Higurashi que colgaba de la pared del fondo.

Cada día se detenía frente al cuadro y se permitía recordar durante un segundo lo mucho que lo odiaba por haberle roto el corazón. Sesshomaru Higurashi, evidentemente, se mantenía impertérrito, con la sonrisa de la que ella se había enamorado inmortalizada en su rostro para siempre. Cuánto lo había amado y adorado, del modo en que sólo puede hacerlo una niña. Higurashi lo había sido todo para ella, hasta que una noche, mientras asistía a un concierto, oyó a dos mujeres hablar acerca de las proezas sexuales de su marido.

Apretó la mandíbula al recordar el incidente y todo el resentimiento de antaño afloró a la superficie. Habían pasado casi cinco años desde que Higurashi recibió su merecido en una disputa por una de sus amantes, pero a Kagome continuaba doliéndole la traición y la humillación.

Oyó que alguien golpeaba suavemente la puerta y, tras dar permiso para entrar, ésta se abrió y apareció su mayordomo a medio vestir.

—Mi señora, el señor Taisho solicita unos minutos de su tiempo. —El hombre se aclaró la garganta—. Está esperándola en la puerta de servicio.

Kagome se mordió el labio para no sonreír y su mal humor se desvaneció al imaginarse a Taisho, altivo y arrogante como sólo él sabía serlo, esperándola medio vestido en la entrada de servicio.

—Dígale que lo recibiré.

Lo único que delató la sorpresa del sirviente fue el levantamiento de una de sus cejas canosas.

Mientras el mayordomo iba a buscar a Tai, Kagome aprovechó para prender unas velas de la habitación. Estaba cansada. Ojalá la visita de Inuyasha fuese breve y se marchase de allí en cuanto le hubiese contado lo que fuera tan urgente. Al recordar la extraña conversación que habían tenido aquella misma noche, Kag se preguntó si él necesitaría ayuda. Quizá se le había aflojado algún tornillo de la cabeza.

Era verdad que entre los dos siempre había existido una amistad algo inusual y que se trataban con más familiaridad que la de unos meros conocidos, pero su relación nunca había ido más allá. Kagome siempre se había llevado bien con los hombres. Al fin y al cabo, le gustaban mucho. Pero siempre había mantenido una distancia muy respetuosa entre ella y Taisho, porque Ookami, su amante, era el mejor amigo de Tai. Un amante al que había abandonado hacía apenas unas horas, cuando el atractivo hombre le pidió por tercera vez que se casase con él.

En cualquier caso, a pesar de que Tai poseía la habilidad de impedirle pensar durante unos segundos debido a lo guapo que era, Kag no sentía ningún interés por él. Se parecía mucho a Higurashi, era un hombre demasiado egoísta y egocéntrico como para anteponer las necesidades de otra persona a las suyas propias.

La puerta que tenía detrás se abrió y, cuando se dio la vuelta, chocó contra el impresionante torso de un hombre de más de metro ochenta. Tai la levantó cogiéndola por la cintura y empezó a dar vueltas con ella sin dejar de reír de aquel modo tan sensual. Una risa que dejaba claro que el hombre no tenía ninguna preocupación en este mundo.

—¡Tai! —se quejó ella, empujándolo por los hombros—. Suéltame.

—Mi querida Kag —le dijo Inuyasha con los ojos resplandecientes—. Esta mañana he recibido la noticia más maravillosa que puedas imaginarte. ¡Voy a ser padre!

Kagome parpadeó confusa y notó que se mareaba por culpa de la falta de sueño y de las vueltas que él le seguía dando.

—He pensado que eres la única persona que conozco que se alegrará por mí. El resto del mundo se horrorizará al descubrirlo. Por favor, Kag, sonríe. Felicítame.

—Lo haré si me dejas en el suelo.

Él la dejó de inmediato y dio un paso hacia atrás esperando su respuesta.

Kag rió al ver lo impaciente que estaba.

—Felicidades, ¿Puedo saber cómo se llama la afortunada que va a convertirse en tu esposa?

Parte de la alegría que brillaba en aquellos ojos ambares se desvaneció, pero la seductora sonrisa de Tai siguió intacta en sus labios.

—Bueno, ésa sigues siendo tú, Kagome.

Ella se quedó mirándolo para ver si así adivinaba qué estaba tramando, pero no lo consiguió. Le señaló unas sillas que había cerca y tomaron asiento.

—Estás muy guapa así, despeinada, después de darte un revolcón en la cama —dijo él de buen humor—. Es comprensible que tus amantes lamenten tanto perderse esta visión.

—¡Taisho! —exclamó Kagome, llevándose una mano al pelo. La moda del momento era una melena corta y rizada, pero ella prefería el cabello largo. Y sus amantes también—. Te pido por favor que te apresures a explicarme el motivo de tu visita. He tenido una noche muy larga y estoy cansada.

—Yo también he tenido una noche muy larga, todavía no me he acostado. Pero...

—¿Me permites sugerirte que duermas un poco antes de decir lo que sea que quieras decirme? Seguro que cuando hayas descansado un poco verás las cosas de otro modo.

—No lo haré —insistió él, tozudo, y levantó un brazo para rodear el respaldo de la silla en la que estaba sentado, quedando un poco de costado, en una pose atractiva por lo poco estudiada que era—. Lo he pensado largo y tendido y son muchos los motivos por los que somos perfectos el uno para el otro.

—Tai —se rió ella—, ni te imaginas lo equivocado que estás.

—Escúchame, Kag. Necesito una esposa.

—Pero yo no necesito un marido.

—¿Estás segura de eso? —le preguntó, arqueando una ceja—. A mí me parece que sí.

Kagome se cruzó de brazos y se recostó en el respaldo del sofá. Tanto si estaba loco como si no, Tai era un hombre fascinante.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Piénsalo un momento. Sé que te gusta tener amantes, pero tarde o temprano los dejas a todos, y no porque te hayas aburrido de ellos. Tú no eres de esa clase de mujeres. Los dejas porque se enamoran de ti y entonces quieren más. Tú te niegas a acostarte con hombres casados, así que todos tus amantes son solteros y terminan queriendo casarse contigo. —Hizo una pausa—. Pero si estuvieses casada... —Tai dejó las palabras flotando en el aire.

Kagome se quedó mirándolo fijamente. Y luego parpadeó.

—¿Y qué diablos sacarías tú de un matrimonio como el que estás describiendo?

—Muchas cosas, Kag. Muchas cosas. Podría quitarme de encima a todas las debutantes que sólo piensan en casarse. Mis amantes entenderían que no pueden obtener nada más de mí. Mi madre... —fingió un estremecimiento—, mi madre dejará de presentarme a futuras candidatas para ocupar su lugar y yo no sólo tendré una esposa encantadora y muy bella, sino además una que no me pedirá que le entregue algo tan absurdo como mi amor o mi fidelidad.

Por algún extraño e incomprensible motivo, Kagome descubrió que le gustaba Inuyasha Taisho. A diferencia de Sesshomaru, Tai no pretendía engatusar a una pobre debutante con declaraciones de amor sin fin y de devoción eterna. No quería contraer matrimonio con una chica que terminaría amándolo y a la que le dolerían sus indiscreciones. Y se sentía feliz porque iba a tener un hijo bastardo, por lo que Kag dedujo que estaba dispuesto a mantenerlo.

—¿Y qué me dices de tener hijos, Tai? Yo no soy joven y tú necesitas un heredero.

En ese momento hizo aparición la famosa y devastadora sonrisa de él.

—No te preocupes por eso, Kagome. Tengo dos hermanos más jóvenes que yo, uno de los cuales ya está casado. Seguro que ellos tendrán hijos en el caso de que tú y yo no podamos.

Ella se atragantó con un ataque de risa. Que estuviese planteándose aceptar aquel absurdo plan...

Pero a decir verdad, le había dicho adiós a Ookami, a pesar de lo mucho que se arrepentía de haber tenido que tomar esa decisión. Kouga estaba loco por ella, el pobre inconsciente, y Kagome se sentía muy egoísta al haberlo retenido durante casi dos años.

Había llegado el momento de que encontrase a una mujer digna de estar con él. Una mujer que pudiese amarlo, algo que ella jamás podría hacer. La capacidad de Kagome de experimentar ese sentimiento tan elevado había muerto con Higurashi, en la pelea que acabó con la vida de éste.

Desvió de nuevo la vista hacia el retrato de su marido. Kagome se odiaba por haber tenido que hacerle daño a Ookami. Éste era un buen hombre, un amante cariñoso y un gran amigo. También era el tercero al que había tenido que romperle el corazón, porque no quería estar sola y necesitaba a alguien con quien satisfacer sus anhelos sexuales.

Kagome pensaba a menudo en Azuma, en cómo lo había destruido el hecho de que ella lo abandonase. Estaba cansada de sentirse culpable y casi a diario se enfadaba consigo misma por causar tanto dolor a esos hombres, pero sabía que volvería a hacerlo. No iba a poder resistirse a su anhelo de no estar sola.

Tai tenía razón. Tal vez, si estuviese casada, habría podido encontrar el modo de disfrutar de una relación puramente sexual con un hombre sin que éste le pidiese más. Y no tendría que preocuparse de que Inuyasha se enamorase de ella, de eso estaba segura.

Él le había confesado que amaba profundamente a otra mujer y sin embargo tenía un montón de amantes. Al igual que Higurashi, Tai era incapaz de entender que el amor de verdad estuviese íntimamente ligado a la fidelidad y la constancia.

Pero ¿sería ella capaz de ser infiel, sabiendo el dolor que podía llegar a causar eso en la otra persona?

Taisho se inclinó hacia adelante y le cogió las manos.

—Di que sí, Kag —le suplicó con sus increíbles ojos ambares.

Y entonces Kagome descubrió que a Tai jamás le dolería que ella le fuese infiel. Al fin y al cabo, estaría demasiado ocupado con sus amantes como para darse cuenta. Aquello era una cuestión práctica, nada más.

Quizá fue el cansancio lo que le impidió razonar como lo haría normalmente, pero dos horas más tarde, Isabel estaba sentada en la limusina de Taisho, rumbo a Kyoto.

 _Seis meses más tarde_

—Kagome, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento, por favor?

Inuyasha se quedó mirando el vano de la puerta, en ese momento vacío, hasta que las curvas de su esposa, que había pasado por delante de él hacía unos segundos, volvieron a llenarla.

—¿Sí, Tai? —Kagome entró en su despacho con una ceja enarcada.

—¿Estás libre el viernes por la noche?

—Ya sabes que para ti estoy siempre disponible —le contestó, riñéndolo con la mirada.

—Gracias, tesoro. —Se reclinó contra el respaldo de la silla y le sonrió—. Eres demasiado buena conmigo.

Ella se acercó al sofá y se sentó.

—¿Y qué acto social tenemos que honrar con nuestra presencia?

—La cena de los Konoe. Accedí a reunirme allí con Hakudoshi, pero Myoga me ha informado hoy que Kanna Konoe también ha invitado a los Nakahara .

—Oh. —Kagome arrugó la nariz—. Qué malvado de su parte invitar a una de tus amantes con su esposo, sabiendo que tú también vas a ir.

—Y que lo digas —convino Inuyasha, levantándose para rodear la mesa e ir a sentarse junto a ella.

—Esa sonrisa tuya es peligrosa, Tai. No deberías dejar que apareciese tan a menudo.

—No puedo contenerla. —Le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la acercó a él, inhalando el exótico perfume floral que ahora le resultaba tan familiar como excitante—. Soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo y soy lo bastante listo como para reconocerlo. ¿Sabes cuántos hombres desearían tener una esposa como la mía?

Kagome se rió.

—Sigues siendo igual de atractivo y de descarado que siempre.

—Y a ti te encanta. Nuestro matrimonio te ha convertido en una dama muy famosa.

—Querrás decir infame —lo corrigió sarcástica—. Todo el mundo me ve como una mujer mayor que se ha buscado a un hombre más joven para disfrutar de su vigor sexual.

—Mi vigor sexual. —Le pasó un dedo por un mechón de pelo—. Me gusta cómo suena.

Unos leves golpes en la puerta hicieron que ambos se volviesen y mirasen por encima del respaldo del sofá. Un sirviente estaba observándolos.

—¿Sí? —le preguntó Inuyasha, molesto porque había interrumpido uno de los pocos momentos de tranquilidad que había podido tener con su esposa.

Kagome siempre estaba ocupada en algún té político y en tonterías de mujeres, y él apenas podía disfrutar de charlar con ella. Kag tenía mala fama, sí, pero también era encantadora y además era la Señora de Taisho. Quizá la buena sociedad murmurase sobre ella, pero jamás se atreverían a darle la espalda.

—Ha llegado una carta urgente, señor.

Inuyasha levantó una mano y movió los dedos, impaciente. En cuanto cogió la misiva, frunció el cejo al reconocer la caligrafía.

—¡Dios santo, qué cara has puesto! —exclamó Kagome—. Será mejor que te deje a solas.

—No. —La sujetó con el brazo que tenía alrededor de los hombros y la retuvo a su lado—. Es de mi madre y seguro que cuando termine de leerla necesitaré que me hagas cambiar de humor como sólo tú puedes hacerlo.

—Como quieras. Si prefieres que me quede, me quedaré. Todavía faltan horas para que tenga que salir.

Inuyasha sonrió al pensar en las horas que iba a pasar con ella y abrió la carta.

—¿Querrás jugar al ajedrez? —le sugirió Kagome, sonriéndole provocadora.

Él fingió estremecerse de miedo.

—Ya sabes cuánto odio ese dichoso juego. Piensa en algo menos aburrido.

Entonces centró su atención en la carta, pasando la mirada rápidamente por encima de las líneas. Pero cuando llegó a un párrafo que parecía haber sido añadido a última hora, leyó más despacio y las manos empezaron a temblarle. Su madre sólo le escribía cuando quería hacerle daño, y seguía estando furiosa con él por haberse casado con Kagome.

 _... es una pena que el bebé no haya sobrevivido al parto. Era un niño. Gordito y bien formado y con el pelo muy negro. El doctor dijo que Kikyo Onigumo era demasiado estrecha y el niño demasiado grande. Estuvo horas desangrándose. Me han dicho que fue una muerte muy dolorosa..._

A Inuyasha le falló la respiración y se mareó. La perfecta caligrafía que su madre había utilizado para describir tales horrores se volvió borrosa, hasta que fue incapaz de seguir leyendo.

Kikyo.

Le quemó el pecho y se quedó mirando atónito a Kagome, al notar que ella le estaba golpeando la espalda.

—¡Respira, maldita sea! —le ordenó preocupada—. ¿Qué diablos dice la carta?

Dámela.

Los dedos de Inuyasha se quedaron inertes y el papel cayó sobre la alfombra.

Tendría que haber estado con ella. Cuando Onigumo empezó a devolverle las cartas sin abrir, tendría que haber hecho algo más que pedirles a sus amigos que fuesen a verla y a saludarla en su nombre. Él sabía que Kyo era su vida. Era la primera chica a la que había besado, la primera a la que le había regalado flores, o la primera a la que le había escrito un poema. Inuyasha era incapaz de imaginarse una época en su vida en la que Kikyo no hubiese estado presente, aunque fuese desde la periferia.

Y ahora se había ido para siempre; su lujuria y su egoísmo la habían matado. Su querida y dulce Kikyo, que se merecía mucho más de lo que él le había dado.

Le zumbaron los oídos y vio que Kagome le estaba apretando con fuerza una mano.

Quizá su esposa le estaba diciendo algo. Se volvió y se apoyó en ella, recostando la mejilla en su pecho, y lloró. Lloró hasta que la blusa de Kagome quedó empapada y hasta que las manos que le acariciaban la espalda empezaron a temblar de preocupación.

Lloró hasta que no pudo llorar más y durante todo ese tiempo se odió a sí mismo.

Kagome y él no fueron a cenar a casa de los Konoe. Esa misma noche, Inuyasha hizo las maletas y se fue al norte.

No volvió.

 **Continuara…**


	2. Chapter 2 Un Reencuentro

Inuyasha, su mundo y la historia no me pertenecen. Adaptación sin ningun tipo de lucro.

1

Un reencuentro.

Cuatro años más tarde

—El señor está en casa, mi señora.

Para muchas mujeres esa frase era de lo más normal, nada fuera de lo habitual, pero Kagome, esposa de Taisho, la había oído tan poco en los últimos tiempos que ni siquiera podía recordar la última vez que esas palabras habían salido de la boca de su mayordomo.

Se detuvo en el vestíbulo. Se tomó su tiempo y aprovechó esos segundos para recomponerse mentalmente y asegurarse de que nadie notase que se le había acelerado el corazón.

Taisho había vuelto.

Kagome no podía dejar de preguntarse por qué. Inuyasha le había devuelto sin abrir todas las cartas que ella le había mandado y él no le había escrito ninguna. Al haber leído la nota de la viuda Taisho, Kagome sabía qué era lo que lo había destrozado de ese modo la noche en que se había ido de Kyoto y la había abandonado. Podía imaginarse su dolor, ella había visto con sus propios ojos lo contento que se había puesto cuando supo que iba a ser padre. Y siendo amiga suya como era, Kagome había deseado con todas sus fuerzas que Tai le hubiese permitido consolarlo más allá de aquella única hora en que lo abrazó. Pero en cambio se fue y la dejó a un lado, y los años habían pasado.

Se alisó las inexistentes arrugas de la falda y se pasó una mano por el pelo. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se detuvo y masculló una maldición. Era Tai. A él no le importaba el aspecto que ella tuviese.

—¿Está en su despacho?

—Sí, señora.

Recordó la escena de aquel último día.

Asintió y echó los hombros hacia atrás para armarse de valor. Tan lista como podía estarlo, pasó de largo la curva que describía la escalera y entró en la primera puerta a la derecha. A pesar de haberse preparado física y mentalmente, al ver la espalda de su esposo sintió como si le diesen un golpe en el pecho.

Inuyasha estaba de pie frente a la ventana y parecía más alto y mucho más fuerte. El poderoso torso terminaba en una cintura estrecha y seguía hasta formar un precioso trasero que concluía en unas piernas largas y musculosas. Las cortinas de terciopelo verde enmarcaban a la perfección aquel cuerpo tan simétrico. Kagome se quedó sin aliento.

Aunque había algo sombrío en él, una especie de aura opresiva que lo rodeaba y lo convertía en un hombre completamente opuesto al joven despreocupado que ella recordaba. Se obligó a tomar aire antes de abrir la boca y empezar a hablar.

Pero como si hubiese notado su presencia, Tai se dio la vuelta antes de que ella pudiese decir nada. A Kagome se le cerró la garganta cuando él se volvió.

Aquél no era el hombre con el que se había casado.

Se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro, ambos inmóviles en medio de aquel profundo silencio. Apenas habían pasado unos años, pero parecía toda una vida. Taisho ya no era un chico, nada más lejos de eso. Su rostro había perdido cualquier atisbo de juventud y el paso del tiempo le había dejado su marca alrededor de la boca y de los ojos. Arrugas de preocupación y de tristeza. El ambar resplandeciente de sus iris, que a tantas mujeres había hecho suspirar y enamorarse de él, era ahora más oscuro, más intenso. Sus ojos ya no sonreían y parecían haber visto muchas más cosas de las que era posible ver en sólo cuatro años.

Kagome levantó una mano y se la llevó al pecho para controlar su agitada respiración.

Antes Tai era guapo. Ahora no había palabras para describirlo. Kagome se obligó a respirar despacio y luchó con todas sus fuerzas para contener algo muy parecido a un ataque de pánico. Ella sabía cómo lidiar con el chico de antaño, pero... aquel hombre era indomable. Si ese día lo viese por primera vez, se mantendría muy, pero que muy alejada de él.

—Hola, Kagome.

Incluso le había cambiado la voz. Ahora era más profunda, más ronca.

Ella no tenía ni idea de qué podía decirle.

—No has cambiado nada —murmuró Inuyasha, acercándose.

Sus andares engreídos de cuatro años atrás habían desaparecido y ahora Tai caminaba con la seguridad propia de un hombre que ha estado en el infierno y ha logrado salir vivo.

Kagome respiró hondo y su familiar aroma la invadió. Quizá fuese un poco más especiado, pero seguía oliendo a Tai. Levantó la vista y al encontrarse con su rostro impasible, Kagome descubrió que sólo era capaz de encogerse de hombros.

—Tendría que haberte escrito —dijo Inuyasha.

—Sí, así es —convino ella—. Y no sólo para avisarme de que venías de visita, sino antes. He estado muy preocupada por ti.

Él le señaló con una mano una silla que tenía cerca y Kagome tomó asiento. Cuando Inuyasha se acercó al sofá que había frente a esa silla, ella se fijó en lo austero que era el atuendo de su esposo. Aunque llevaba pantalones de vestir a juego con el chaleco y la americana, eran prendas sencillas y confeccionadas con telas baratas. Dondequiera que hubiese estado durante todos esos años, era evidente que no requería ir vestido de etiqueta.

—Te pido disculpas por haberte preocupado. —Levantó la comisura de los labios y esbozó una sonrisa que recordó levemente a las del pasado—. Pero no podía escribirte para decirte que estaba bien cuando en realidad no lo estaba. Ni siquiera podía soportar mirar las cartas, Kag. No porque fuesen tuyas. Me he pasado años evitando ver cualquier tipo de correspondencia. Pero ahora... —Hizo una pausa y apretó la mandíbula con determinación—. No he venido de visita.

—¿Ah, no? —Se le encogió el estómago.

La camaradería de antaño había desaparecido. En vez de sentirse cómoda con él, ahora estaba nerviosa.

—He venido para quedarme a vivir aquí. Si soy capaz de recordar cómo se hace.

—Tai...

Él negó con la cabeza, y el cabello, negro sedoso y largo hasta mitad de la espalda se movio junto con su cabeza.

—Nada de tenerme lástima, Kagome. No me lo merezco. Y lo que es más importante, no quiero que sea eso lo que sientas por mí.

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres?

Inuyasha la miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Quiero muchas cosas, pero la principal es tener compañía. Y quiero ser digno de tenerla.

—¿Digno? —repitió confusa.

—Fui un amigo horrible, algo propio de personas tan egoístas como yo.

Kagome se miró las manos y se fijó en la alianza de oro, el símbolo de su compromiso con un auténtico desconocido.

—¿Dónde has estado, Tai?

—Cultivando los campos.

«Así que no va a contármelo.»

—Está bien; entonces ¿qué quieres de mí? —Levantó la barbilla—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

—Primero necesito volver a estar presentable. —Levantó una mano y se la pasó por delante del cuerpo—. Y después necesito que me pongas al día de todo. He leído los periódicos, pero tanto tú como yo sabemos que los chismes que aparecen en ellos rara vez son verdad. Y, lo que es más importante, necesitaré que me acompañes a todas partes.

—No estoy segura de que yo pueda ayudarte demasiado, Tai —le respondió honestamente.

—Soy consciente de que... —se interrumpió para ponerse en pie y acercarse a ella—, de que las habladurías se han ensañado contigo durante mi ausencia y por eso he vuelto. ¿Qué clase de hombre responsable puedo ser si no me ocupo de mi propia esposa? —Se puso en cuclillas a su lado—. Sé que te estoy pidiendo mucho, Kag, lo sé. Y sé que no es lo que acordamos cuando accediste a casarte conmigo. Pero las cosas han cambiado.

—Tú has cambiado.

—Dios, espero que eso sea verdad.

Tai le cogió las manos y ella le notó las durezas en los dedos y las palmas. Bajó la vista y vio que tenía la piel oscurecida por el sol y por el trabajo al aire libre. Al lado de sus manos, pequeñas y blancas, eran tan distintas como la noche del día.

Inuyasha le dio un cariñoso apretón y, cuando ella levantó la vista, se quedó sin aliento al ver lo hermoso que era.

—No voy a coaccionarte, Kag. Si quieres seguir viviendo tu vida como hasta ahora, respetaré tu decisión. —El atisbo de la antigua sonrisa que ella tanto recordaba volvió a hacer su aparición—. Pero te advierto que no tendré ningún pudor en suplicártelo. Te debo mucho y estoy decidido a permanecer contigo.

Esa leve aparición del antiguo Tai tranquilizó a Kagome. Sí, el caparazón exterior había cambiado, pero en el fondo, Inuyasha seguía siendo el mismo incorregible seductor de antes. Y por el momento le bastaba con eso.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y el alivio de él fue palpable.

—Voy a cancelar mis compromisos de esta noche y empezaremos a planear nuestra estrategia.

Taisho negó con la cabeza.

—Antes necesito tranquilizarme un poco y acostumbrarme a estar de vuelta en casa. Pásalo bien esta noche. Ya tendrás tiempo de aburrirte de mí.

—¿Te apetecería tomar el té conmigo dentro de una hora?

Quizá entonces pudiese convencerlo de que le contase dónde había estado durante su ausencia.

—Me gustaría mucho.

Kagome se puso en pie y él hizo lo mismo.

Dios santo, era altísimo. ¿Siempre había sido tan alto? Ella no lograba recordarlo.

Sobreponiéndose a su sorpresa, se volvió hacia la puerta y descubrió que él seguía sujetándole una mano.

Tai se la soltó algo avergonzado.

—Te veré dentro de una hora, Kag.

Inuyasha esperó a que Kagome se fuese antes de sentarse en el sofá con un gemido.

Durante el tiempo que había estado fuera, había sufrido insomnio con frecuencia. Necesitaba estar físicamente exhausto para poder dormir, así que se había dedicado a trabajar en los distintos campos de cultivo de sus propiedades y, con el paso del tiempo, había acabado acostumbrándose a que le doliesen todos los músculos del cuerpo. Pero nunca antes le habían dolido tanto como en ese instante. No se había dado cuenta de lo tenso que estaba hasta que se quedó a solas con el rastro del seductor perfume de su esposa.

«¿Kagome siempre ha sido tan hermosa?» No lograba recordarlo. Sí, él había utilizado la palabra «hermosa» para describirla en su mente, pero la realidad iba mucho más allá de lo que transmitía ese adjetivo. Su cabello parecía más llameante de como lo recordaba, sus ojos brillaban más y su piel era más resplandeciente.

A lo largo de los últimos años, Inuyasha había repetido las palabras «mi esposa» cientos de veces; cuando pagaba sus facturas o cuando se ocupaba de cualquier tema relacionado con ella. Sin embargo, hasta ese momento no las había relacionado con el rostro y el cuerpo de Kagome.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo y se cuestionó si estaba bien de la cabeza cuando le propuso casarse con él. Instantes atrás, cuando Kag había entrado en el despacho, se había quedado sin aliento.

¿Cómo era posible que nunca antes se hubiese dado cuenta de que ella le causaba ese efecto? No le había mentido al decirle que estaba igual. Pero por primera vez en la vida, la veía como era. La veía de verdad. Claro que a lo largo de los últimos dos años había empezado a ver muchas cosas de ese modo; cosas ante las cuales antes había estado completamente ciego.

Como aquella habitación.

Miró horrorizado a su alrededor. Telas de color verde oscuro con muebles de nogal negro. ¿En qué demonios pensaba? Un hombre no podía repasar balances en aquel despacho tan lóbrego. Y leer un libro allí sería algo completamente imposible.

«¿Quién tiene tiempo para leer cuando hay tantas botellas por vaciar y tantas mujeres por catar?»

Las palabras de su juventud se burlaron de él en su mente.

Inuyasha se puso en pie y se acercó a la estantería llena de libros, de la que empezó a sacar volúmenes al azar. Las cubiertas crujieron enfadadas al notar que las abría. Nunca había leído ninguno de aquellos libros.

¿Qué clase de hombre se rodea de las cosas bellas de la vida y no se detiene ni un segundo a contemplarlas?

Despreciándose a sí mismo, se sentó al escritorio y empezó a confeccionar una lista de cosas que quería cambiar. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, ya había llenado varios folios.

—¿Señor?

Inuyasha levantó la cabeza y vio a un sirviente en la puerta.

—¿Sí?

—La señora pregunta por usted. Quiere saber si al final ha decidido no acompañarla en el té.

Miró sorprendido el reloj y al instante se apartó del escritorio y se puso en pie.

—¿Está en el comedor o en el salón?

—La señora está en su tocador, señor.

Sus músculos volvieron a tensarse de nuevo. ¿Cómo era posible que también se hubiese olvidado de eso? En el pasado le gustaba mucho pasar el rato en aquel bastión de feminidad y ver cómo Kag se preparaba para salir. Mientras subía la escalera, pensó en los momentos que ellos dos habían pasado juntos y tuvo que reconocer que carecían de importancia y de intimidad. Pero él sabía que Kagome le gustaba y que en esa época ella era su amiga.

Y ahora un amigo era lo que más necesitaba en el mundo, dado que no tenía ninguno.

Inuyasha decidió que tenía que retomar la amistad que antaño había tenido con su esposa y, con eso en mente, levantó la mano y golpeó la puerta con los nudillos.

Kagome respiró hondo al oír el suave golpe y luego le dio permiso para entrar. Tai entró, pero se detuvo un momento en el umbral y ella vio algo que nunca antes había visto: lo vio dudar. Inuyasha Taisho nunca vacilaba. Al contrario, se lanzaba de cabeza a la acción en cuanto se le ocurría algo, lo que normalmente terminaba con él metido en un lío.

Inuyasha se quedó mirándola el suficiente rato como para que Kagome se arrepintiese de estar en bata. Se había pasado casi media hora debatiendo consigo misma qué ponerse y al final había decidido comportarse del modo más parecido al del pasado.

Seguro que cuanto antes recuperasen la rutina, más cómodos estarían el uno con el otro.

—A estas alturas, seguro que el agua estará fría —murmuró, apartándose del tocador para sentarse en el sofá—. Pero claro, a la única que le gusta el té es a mí.

—Sí, yo prefiero el whisky.

Inuyasha cerró la puerta y le dio a Kagome la oportunidad de disfrutar durante un segundo de su voz. ¿Por qué notaba precisamente entonces lo ronca que era cuando antes no se había dado cuenta?

—Lo tengo aquí preparado —dijo ella señalando la mesilla, en la que descansaba el juego de té, una botella de whisky y una copa.

Él esbozó una lenta sonrisa.

—Siempre piensas en mí. Gracias. —Miró a su alrededor—. Me gusta ver que este lugar está igual que antes. Con las paredes y el techo forrados de satén blanco, siempre que estoy aquí tengo la sensación de estar dentro de una carpa.

—Ése es precisamente el efecto que quería conseguir —dijo Kagome relajándose en el sofá.

—¿En serio?

Inuyasha se sentó a su lado y extendió un brazo por encima del respaldo del sofá. Ella no pudo evitar recordar cómo antes solía hacer lo mismo con sus hombros. En esa época el gesto no le había parecido nada importante; Taisho era sencillamente expansivo.

Pero entonces no era tan musculoso como en esos momentos.

—¿Y por qué querías que pareciese una carpa, Kag?

—No tienes ni idea del tiempo que llevo esperando que me lo preguntes —reconoció con una risa suave.

—¿Por qué no te lo he preguntado antes?

—Porque antes nunca hablábamos de esas cosas.

—¿No? —Se le notaba la diversión en los ojos—. ¿Y de qué hablábamos?

Kagome se movió para servirle whisky, pero él negó con el gesto.

—Vaya, pues hablábamos de ti, Tai.

—¿De mí? —preguntó, levantando ambas cejas—. Seguro que no hablábamos de mí a todas horas.

—Casi a todas horas.

—¿Y de qué hablábamos el resto del tiempo?

—Bueno, entonces hablábamos de tus amantes.

Tai hizo una mueca horrorizado y Kagome se rió al recordar lo bien que se lo había pasado hablando de él. Y entonces notó el modo en que la miraba, como si quisiera tocarla, y dejó de reírse.

—Me comporté de un modo insoportable, Kagome. ¿Por qué diablos me tolerabas?

—La verdad es que me gustabas bastante —respondió sincera—. Contigo no había ningún misterio. Siempre decías exactamente lo que pensabas.

Inuyasha miró por encima del hombro de ella.

—Todavía tienes colgado el retrato de Higurashi —señaló y luego volvió a mirarla—. ¿Tanto lo amabas?

Kagome se dio la vuelta y miró el cuadro que tenía detrás. Durante su matrimonio, había intentado recuperar parte del amor que había sentido una vez por su esposo, pero el odio y el resentimiento eran demasiado profundos.

—Sí. Hubo una época en que lo amé desesperadamente, pero ya no puedo acordarme.

—¿Por eso huyes del compromiso?

Ella volvió a mirarlo, esa vez con los labios apretados.

—Tampoco hablábamos de cosas personales.

Tai apartó el brazo del respaldo del sofá y se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando los antebrazos en los muslos.

—¿Acaso no podemos ser más amigos que antes?

—No estoy segura de que sea lo más conveniente —murmuró, mirando de nuevo la alianza que llevaba en el dedo.

—¿Por qué no?

Kagome se puso en pie y se acercó a la ventana; necesitaba poner algo de distancia entre su persona y aquel nuevo Tai tan intenso.

—¿Por qué no? —volvió a preguntarle él, siguiéndola—. ¿Tienes algún otro amigo al que puedas contarle tus cosas?

Le colocó las manos en los hombros y la piel de ella sólo tardó un segundo en calentarse, el mismo tiempo que tardó su aroma en impregnarla. Cuando él volvió a hablar, a Kagome la voz le llegó de algún lugar pegado a su oreja.

—¿Acaso es pedir demasiado que añadas a tu esposo a tu lista de amigos más íntimos?

—Tai —suspiró ella, con el corazón acelerado. Estaba tan nerviosa que no podía dejar de tocar la tela de satén que había alrededor de la cortina—. No tengo amigos como los que tú describes. Y dices la palabra «esposo» como si estuviese preñada de un significado que antes nunca le dabas.

—¿Y qué me dices de tu amante, entonces? —insistió él—. ¿A él le cuentas lo que piensas?

Kagome intentó apartarse, pero Inuyasha se apresuró a retenerla.

—¿Por qué querías que esta habitación pareciese una carpa, Kag? ¿Puedes al menos decirme eso?

Ella se estremeció al notar que suspiraba junto a su nuca.

—Me gusta imaginarme que formo parte de una caravana.

—¿Es una de tus fantasías? —Tai le deslizó sus grandes manos por los brazos—. ¿Hay un jeque en tus figuraciones? ¿Te hace suya?

—¡Inuyasha! —exclamó ella, alarmada al notar que tenía la piel de gallina a causa de las sensuales caricias de él. Era imposible que pudiese ignorar el cuerpo masculino que tenía pegado a su espalda—. ¿Qué quieres, Tai? —le preguntó con la garganta seca—. ¿Acaso has decidido cambiar las reglas de repente?

—¿Qué pasaría si así fuera?

—Que nos separaríamos, que nuestra amistad terminaría. Tú y yo no somos del tipo de personas que encuentran el «amor eterno» y el «felices para siempre».

—¿Cómo sabes qué tipo de hombre soy?

—Sé que tenías una amante al mismo tiempo que afirmabas estar enamorado de otra.

Él pegó los labios ardientes al cuello de Kagome y ella cerró los ojos.

—Tú misma has dicho que he cambiado.

—Ningún hombre cambia tanto. Además, yo... yo estoy con alguien.

Tai le dio la vuelta para mirarla. La sujetaba por las muñecas; las manos de él quemaban y sus ojos todavía más. Dios, Kagome conocía esa mirada. Era la mirada con la que Sesshomaru había conseguido conquistarla, la mirada que ella se aseguraba de que no le dedicase ninguno de sus amantes.

Con pasión, con deseo, así sí le gustaba que la mirasen. Pero no con hambre, eso lo evitaba a toda costa.

Y ahora aquella mirada hambrienta le recorrió todo el cuerpo, de la cabeza a los pies y vuelta a empezar. Se tensaron los pezones al notar que él se los examinaba con detenimiento y supo que Tai lo vería a pesar de la bata que llevaba. En el camino de subida, él detuvo los ojos justo en su escote y de su garganta salió un ronroneo muy gutural.

Ella separó los labios para ver si así conseguía respirar.

—Kagome —dijo Tai con voz ronca, cubriéndole un pecho con una mano y acariciándole el pezón con el pulgar—, ¿por qué no me das la oportunidad de demostrarte que valgo la pena?

Ella se oyó gemir de deseo y notó que se le calentaba la sangre y que empezaba a írsele la cabeza. Él bajó los labios en busca de los suyos, Kagome levantó la cabeza y esperó a que se produjese el encuentro.

El sonido de alguien rascando suavemente la puerta rompió la magia del momento.

Kagome se tambaleó hacia atrás y se apartó de los brazos de Tai, llevándose una mano a los labios para ocultar que le temblaban.

—¿Mi señora? —La voz de su doncella llegó insegura desde el pasillo—. ¿Quiere que vuelva más tarde?

Él esperó, tenía la respiración entrecortada y los pómulos sonrojados. Kagome no tenía ninguna duda de que si le decía a su doncella que se fuera, tardaría menos de dos segundos en estar tumbada en la cama con Tai encima.

—Pasa —dijo, mortificada al notar que era incapaz de ocultar el pánico que sentía.

Maldito fuese. Su recién regresado esposo había conseguido que lo desease. Que lo desease con un anhelo y una intensidad que ella ya se consideraba demasiado mayor y demasiado sabia como para volver a sentir.

Su peor pesadilla acababa de hacerse realidad.

—¿Vamos juntos de compras mañana, Kag? —le preguntó él condenadamente calmado—. Necesito ropa nueva.

Kagome sólo fue capaz de asentir con la cabeza.

Taisho le hizo entonces una elegante reverencia y se fue, pero su presencia siguió acompañándola hasta mucho después de su partida.

Inuyasha consiguió llegar al pasillo que conducía a sus aposentos antes de que necesitara apoyarse en la pared adamascada. Una vez allí, cerró los ojos y se maldijo en silencio. Su plan de retomar la amistad que había compartido con su esposa se había ido al traste en cuanto abrió la puerta.

Tendría que haber estado preparado. Debería haber sabido que su cuerpo reaccionaría de ese modo al ver a Kag con una bata de seda negra y un hombro que le quedaba al descubierto cuando se apoyaba en el sofá. Pero ¿cómo podía haberlo sabido? Él antes nunca había reaccionado así ante ella. O al menos no podía recordarlo. Claro que en sus anteriores encuentros con Kagome en su tocador, él estaba enamorado de Kyo. Quizá eso lo había hecho inmune a los encantos de su esposa.

Se golpeó la parte posterior de la cabeza contra la pared para ver si así recuperaba un poco de sentido común.

—Mira que desear a tu propia esposa —gimió exasperado.

Para la mayoría de los hombres de la alta sociedad como él, eso sería muy práctico. Pero para él no. Kagome se había asustado al ver lo mucho que la deseaba.

«Pero no se ha quedado indiferente», le susurró una voz.

Sí, sus técnicas de seducción estaban algo oxidadas, pero tampoco podía decirse que lo hubiese olvidado todo. Todavía era capaz de reconocer las señales que emitía el cuerpo de una mujer cuando ésta sentía deseo.

Kagome había dado en el clavo al decir que ni él ni ella eran la clase de personas que encuentran el amor eterno. Dios sabía que ambos lo habían intentado y que habían salido muy mal parados. Pero quizá no hacía falta que viviesen una gran historia de amor. Quizá pudiesen ser amantes de duración indefinida. Un matrimonio entre amigos que se acostaban juntos.

Teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que le gustaba Kag, ya contaban como mínimo con los cimientos de esa relación. A Inuyasha le encantaba el sonido de la risa de ella, aquella risa ronca y gutural que podía calentar el interior de un hombre. Y esa sonrisa tan atrevida. Tenían atracción mutua a raudales. Y, además, ya estaban casados. Seguro que eso le confería a él cierta ventaja frente a los otros hombres.

Se apartó de la pared y entró en sus aposentos. Al día siguiente iría a comprar ropa y, después, prepararía poco a poco su vuelta a la buena sociedad y seduciría a su esposa.

Claro que antes tenía que ocuparse del amante de Kagome.

Inuyasha apretó los labios. Ésa sería la parte más difícil. Ella no quería a sus amantes, pero les tenía mucho cariño y era una mujer muy fiel. Para conquistarla, necesitaría mucho tiempo y paciencia y esto último era algo que él no solía necesitar a la hora de seducir a una mujer.

Pero ahora se trataba de Kag y, tal como afirmarían muchos hombres, por ella merecía la pena esperar.

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3 El Reconocimiento

Inuyasha, su mundo y la historia NO me pertenecen. Solo es entretenimiento.

 **Nota: este es un pequeño regalo para Circulo Mercenario, del que soy un humilde miembro.**

2

El Reconocimiento

—No pareces feliz, Kagome —le susurró Bankotsu Baisotei, al oído—. ¿Te apetece que te cuente un chiste picante? ¿O prefieres que nos vayamos a otra fiesta? Ésta es muy aburrida.

Ella suspiró sin ganas y esbozó una brillante sonrisa.

—Si quieres irte, no pondré ninguna objeción.

Baisotei colocó una mano en la espalda de Kagome y la acarició suavemente.

—No he dicho que quiera irme. He sugerido que irnos podría servir para aliviar tu aburrimiento.

En ese instante ella deseó estar aburrida de verdad; tener la mente llena de cosas sin importancia sería infinitamente preferible a que estuviera ocupada por pensamientos sobre Tai. ¿Quién era el hombre que se había mudado a su casa? A decir verdad, no tenía ni la más remota idea. Lo único que sabía era que se trataba de un hombre sombrío y muy atormentado por cosas que ella no podía comprender, porque él no quería contárselo. Y también sabía que era un hombre muy peligroso. Como su marido, podía exigirle cualquier cosa que desease y ella no podría negársela.

En el fondo de su corazón, Kagome no pudo evitar añorar al viejo Inuyasha Taisho que había conocido años atrás. El joven Tai, siempre dispuesto a burlarse de algo o a hacer alguna temeridad. Aquel hombre era simple y fácil de manejar.

—¿Y bien, Kagome? —insistió Baisotei.

Ella ocultó su enfado. Bankotsu era un buen hombre y ya hacía dos años que eran amantes, pero nunca expresaba su opinión ni decía lo que él prefería hacer.

—Me gustaría que decidieras tú —le dijo Kagome dándose la vuelta para mirarlo.

—¿Yo? —Bankotsu frunció el cejo, lo que no hizo que resultase menos atractivo.

Baisotei era un hombre guapo moreno, de nariz aguileña y ojos azules turbulentos. Tenía el pelo largo negro, atado en una interminable trenza con cabellos plateados en las sienes, una característica muy distinguida que sólo aumentaba su encanto. Era un gran espadachín y poseía la figura de un experto duelista. Era un hombre apreciado y respetado en toda la buena sociedad. Las mujeres lo deseaban y Kagome no era la excepción. Era viudo y tenía dos hijos, por lo que no necesitaba volver a casarse, y poseía un carácter afable pero misterioso. Kagome disfrutaba de su compañía, tanto dentro como fuera de la cama.

—Sí, tú —le dijo—, ¿qué quieres hacer?

—Lo que tú desees —contestó seductor—. Ya sabes que vivo para hacerte feliz.

—Me haría feliz saber qué quieres hacer tú —replicó cortante.

La sonrisa de Baisotei se desvaneció.

—¿Por qué estás tan alterada esta noche?

—Que te pregunte qué quieres hacer no significa que esté alterada.

—Entonces ¿por qué te tomas a mal todo lo que te digo? —se quejó.

Kagome cerró los ojos e intentó contener su frustración. Era culpa de Tai que se enfadase con Bankotsu. Lo miró y le cogió una mano.

—¿Qué te gustaría hacer? Si pudiéramos hacer cualquier cosa en el mundo, ¿qué es lo que te daría más placer?

Bankotsu relajó el cejo y sus labios esbozaron una seductora sonrisa. Levantó la mano que tenía libre y acarició la piel que quedaba al descubierto en el vestido de Kagome. A diferencia de las caricias de Tai, su tacto no le quemó la piel, pero sí la hizo entrar en calor y ella sabía que Baisotei era capaz de avivar ese fuego hasta hacerlo arder.

—Lo que me da más placer es tu compañía. Y lo sabes.

—Entonces me reuniré contigo en tu casa dentro de poco —le murmuró.

Bankotsu abandonó la fiesta de inmediato, mientras Kagome esperaba un tiempo prudencial. Durante el trayecto en auto hasta la mansión de Baisotei, siguió pensando en su situación actual y sopesó las distintas opciones que tenía, si es que tenía alguna.

En cuanto la vio entrar en su dormitorio, Bankotsu se dio cuenta de lo preocupada que estaba.

—Dime qué te preocupa —murmuró mientras la ayudaba a quitarse el abrigo.

—Taisho ha vuelto —confesó con un suspiro.

—Maldita sea. —Baisotei la rodeó y se colocó delante de ella—. ¿Qué quiere?

—Vivir en su casa y retomar su vida social.

—¿Y qué quiere hacer contigo?

Ella vio lo angustiado que estaba e intentó tranquilizarlo.

—Es obvio que yo estoy aquí contigo y que él está en casa. Ya sabes cómo es Taisho.

—Sé cómo era Taisho, pero de eso hace ya cuatro años. —Se apartó y se sirvió una copa. Levantó la botella en dirección a Kagome para preguntarle si también le apetecía y ella asintió gustosa—. No sé cómo me siento ahora que me has dicho esto.

—Tú no tienes que sentir nada. A ti el regreso de Taisho no te afecta.

No como la afectaba a ella.

—Tendría que ser idiota para no darme cuenta de que va a afectarme en el futuro.

—Bankotsu.

Cogió la copa que él le ofrecía y se quitó los zapatos. ¿Qué podía decirle? Quizá la atracción que Tai había manifestado hacia ella no había sido tan fugaz. Era posible que su marido siguiese deseándola por la mañana. Aunque, por otro lado, quizá sólo había actuado de ese modo porque estaba alterado por haber vuelto a casa.

Kagome deseó que la segunda alternativa fuese la verdadera. Ninguna mujer debería tener que vivir con un hombre como Sesshomaru dos veces en la vida.

—Nadie sabe qué nos depara el futuro —dijo.

—Por Dios, Kagome. No me vengas con frases hechas.

Bankotsu vació la copa de un trago y se sirvió otra.

—¿Y qué quieres que te diga? —replicó, odiándose por no poder consolarlo y decirle la verdad al mismo tiempo.

Él dejó la botella con tanta fuerza encima de la mesa que el líquido ambarino salpicó la madera. No hizo ni caso y se acercó a Kagome.

—Quiero que me digas que no importa que Taisho haya vuelto.

—No puedo. —Suspiró y se puso de puntillas para besarle la mandíbula, que él mantenía muy apretada. Bankotsu la rodeó por la cintura y la abrazó con fuerza—. Ya sabes que no puedo. Ojalá pudiera.

Baisotei le quitó la copa de los dedos y la dejó encima de la mesa, para luego conducirla hacia la cama. Kagome negó con la cabeza.

—¿Me estás rechazando? —le preguntó incrédulo.

—Estoy confusa, Bankotsu, y preocupada. Y las dos emociones juntas han apagado mi deseo. Pero no es culpa tuya.

—Nunca antes me habías rechazado. ¿Por qué has venido, pues? ¿Para atormentarme?

Ella se apartó y apretó los labios.

—Discúlpame. No era consciente de que sólo me habías invitado para que nos acostásemos.

Se soltó de la mano de él y dio un paso atrás.

—Kag, espera. —Baisotei la cogió por la cintura y acercó el rostro a la curva de su cuello—. Perdóname. Noto una distancia entre los dos que no existía antes y no puedo soportarlo. —Le dio la vuelta para mirarla—. Dime la verdad. ¿Taisho quiere estar contigo?

—No lo sé.

Él suspiró frustrado.

—¿Cómo es posible que no lo sepas? Precisamente tú deberías saber mejor que nadie si un hombre quiere o no acostarse contigo.

—Tú no le has visto. Va vestido raro, lleva ropa sencilla y demasiado rudimentaria. No tengo ni idea de dónde ha estado, pero es más que evidente que, donde fuera, carecía por completo de vida social. Sí, Taisho siente deseo, Bankotsu. Eso sí soy capaz de reconocerlo. Pero ¿de mí o de las mujeres en general? Es lo que no sé.

—Entonces tenemos que buscarle una amante —dijo Bankotsu, serio—. Así dejará en paz a la mía.

Kagome se rió cansada.

—Qué conversación tan rara.

—Sí, lo sé. —Baisote sonrió de lado y le acarició la mejilla—. ¿Te apetece que nos sentemos y comamos un poco? Podemos empezar a hacer una lista de las mujeres que crees que pueden gustarle a Taisho e invitarlas a algún evento.

—Oh, Bankotsu. —Kagome sonrió con ganas por primera vez desde que Tai había vuelto—. Qué idea tan buena. ¿Por qué no se me habrá ocurrido a mí?

—Porque para eso me tienes a mí.

Inuyasha leyó el periódico de la mañana, mientras tomaba café e intentaba ignorar lo nervioso que estaba. Ese día lo vería todo el mundo. La buena sociedad sabría que había regresado. A lo largo de las próximas semanas recibiría la visita de algunos viejos conocidos y tendría que decidir qué amistades retomaba y cuáles dejaba olvidadas en el pasado.

—Buenos días, Tai.

Levantó la vista al oír la voz de Kagome y respiró hondo al levantarse. Vio que llevaba un vestido azul claro que resaltaba las generosas curvas de sus pechos, con un lazo azul más oscuro en la cintura para subrayar la forma de su cuerpo. Ella no lo miró directamente a los ojos hasta que él le devolvió el saludo. Y, cuando lo hizo, consiguió esbozar una sonrisa.

Era evidente que estaba nerviosa y era la primera vez que Inuyasha la veía sentirse insegura. Kagome se quedó mirándolo un momento y luego levantó el mentón y se acercó a él. Apartó la silla que Tai tenía al lado antes de que éste pudiese reaccionar y hacerlo en su lugar.

Inuyasha se maldijo por dentro. Durante los últimos cuatro años no había sido ningún monje, pero hacía demasiado tiempo de su último revolcón. Demasiado.

—¿Tai? —empezó ella.

—¿Sí? —contestó él al ver que dudaba.

—Necesitas una amante —soltó de repente.

Tai parpadeó atónito y se desplomó en su silla, evitando respirar por la nariz para no inhalar su perfume. Si la olía una vez, seguro que se excitaría.

—¿Una amante?

Kagome asintió y se mordió el labio inferior.

—Dudo que tengas problemas para conseguir una.

—No —contestó él, despacio. «Dios santo»—. Con la ropa adecuada y una vez haya reaparecido en sociedad, seguro que podré encontrar una. —Se puso en pie. No podía hablar de eso con ella—. ¿Nos vamos, pues?

—Vaya, veo que estás impaciente —se rió Kagome e Inuyasha apretó los dientes al oír aquella risa tan sensual.

La tensión que había emanado de su esposa al entrar había desaparecido y ahora era la Kag de siempre. Una Kag que esperaba que encontrase una amante y la dejase en paz.

—Has desayunado arriba, ¿no?

Dio un paso hacia atrás y respiró entre los dientes. ¿Cómo diablos iba a poder sobrevivir a aquel día? ¿O a aquella semana, o al mes siguiente? O, maldita fuera, a los años siguientes si Kagome seguía teniendo amantes.

—Sí. —Ella se puso en pie—. Ya podemos irnos, Casanova, que no se diga que por mi culpa has tardado más de la cuenta en encontrar a tu próxima amante.

Inuyasha la siguió a una distancia prudencial, pero no sirvió de nada para apaciguar su fiero deseo, porque desde donde estaba podía ver a la perfección el movimiento de sus caderas y su lujurioso trasero.

El trayecto en auto fue algo más soportable, porque eligieron un landó descubierto y el perfume floral de Kagome se disipó un poco. Y el paseo que dieron por la calle fue incluso mejor, pues al notar que todo el mundo lo miraba, Inuyasha dejó de pensar en lo duro que tenía el miembro.

Kag caminaba a su lado, hablándole animadamente, con su precioso rostro oculto bajo el ala del sombrero de paja.

—Todo esto es ridículo —masculló él—. Cualquiera diría que he regresado de entre los muertos.

—En cierto modo eso es lo que has hecho. Te fuiste sin decir ni una palabra y durante todo este tiempo no has mantenido contacto con nadie. Pero creo que lo que más les interesa es tu apariencia.

—Tengo la piel morena por el sol.

—Sí, así es. La verdad es que me gusta y seguro que a las demás mujeres también les gustará.

Inuyasha la miró dispuesto a responder, pero, al hacerlo, su mirada fue a parar directamente a su escote.

—¿Dónde diablos está el maldito sastre? —se quejó, más frustrado de lo que podía soportar.

—Necesitas estar urgentemente con una mujer —dijo ella, negando con la cabeza—. Aquí es, ya hemos llegado. Éste es el establecimiento al que solías venir antes, ¿no?

La puerta se abrió con un sonido de campanillas y en cuestión de segundos los dos estuvieron en un probador privado. Tai se quitó la ropa y Kag ordenó que se llevaran las prendas con un gesto de la mano y arrugando la nariz.

Él se quedó allí en ropa interior y riéndose. Hasta que Kagome dio media vuelta. Lo miró y notó que se le cerraba la garganta y que no podía respirar.

—Dios santo —dijo, caminando alrededor de él.

Le pasó los dedos por los músculos del abdomen e Inuyasha contuvo un gemido. Todo el probador olía a ella. Y lo estaba tocando como si existiese intimidad entre los dos.

El sastre entró y exclamó sorprendido:

—¡Creo que tendré que volver a tomarle las medidas, Taisho!

Ante la llegada del hombre, Kagome dio un paso atrás con las mejillas sonrojadas. El sastre se puso manos a la obra y ella no tardó en recuperar la calma; dedicó entonces toda su atención a convencer al comerciante de que les vendiese algún traje ya terminado para otro cliente.

—Seguro que no querrá que uno de sus mejores clientes abandone su establecimiento mal vestido —dijo.

—Por supuesto que no, señora Taisho —contestó el sastre con prontitud—. Pero éste es el traje más terminado que tengo y no es de su talla. Quizá podría añadir algo de tela aquí...

—Sí y un poco más allí —apuntó ella, cuando el sastre clavó una aguja cerca del hombro de Tai—. Mire qué espalda tan ancha tiene. Puede quitarle las hombreras. Lo más importante es que esté cómodo.

Isabel deslizó una mano por la espalda de Inuyasha, que apretó los puños para no temblar. Distaba mucho de estar cómodo.

—¿Tiene ropa interior de la talla de mi esposo? —le preguntó ella al sastre con voz más ronca de lo habitual—. Esta tela es demasiado áspera.

—Sí —respondió el hombre al instante, ansioso de vender tanto como le fuese posible.

El sastre le quitó la americana y le dio los pantalones a juego. Junto con Kagome, estaba de pie detrás de él y Tai dio las gracias de que así fuera. Había tenido que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para reprimir una erección, pero no podía evitar estar excitado.

Kag lo miraba con deseo, podía notar sus ojos recorriéndolo y seguía tocándolo y halagando su cuerpo. Ningún hombre podía resistir tanto.

—El pantalón no hace falta retocarlo —susurró ella, pegada a su espalda desnuda, acariciándole las nalgas con una mano—. ¿Es demasiado apretado, Inu? —le preguntó a él en voz baja, sin dejar de tocarlo—. Espero que no. Desde aquí se ve maravilloso.

—No. La parte de atrás está bien —dijo él y luego bajó la voz para que sólo ella pudiese oírlo—, pero la de delante está muy incómoda por tu culpa.

La cortina se deslizó hacia un lado y apareció el ayudante del sastre con los calzoncillos.

Inuyasha cerró los ojos, amargado. Ahora todo el mundo se daría cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

—Gracias —murmuró Kagome—. El señor Taisho necesita un poco de intimidad.

A Inuyasha lo sorprendió ver que echaba a todo el mundo del probador. Pero no se atrevió a mirarla hasta que estuvieron solos.

—Gracias —dijo.

Ella tenía los ojos fijos en la entrepierna de él, mientras tragaba saliva y aferraba los calzoncillos, que se sujetaba contra el pecho.

—Tienes que quitarte eso o terminarás rompiendo las costuras.

—¿Vas a ayudarme? —le preguntó, inseguro y ansioso.

—No, Tai. —Le dio los calzoncillos nuevos y apartó la vista—. Ya te dije que estoy con alguien.

Inuyasha estuvo tentado de recordarle que era su esposo, pero no sería justo, teniendo en cuenta cómo había conseguido que Kagome aceptase casarse con él.

Había sido un egoísta y sólo lo había hecho para hacer enfadar a su madre y evitar tener problemas con sus amantes. No le había preocupado lo más mínimo si se criticaba a Kagome por tener un amante antes de darle un heredero a su esposo.

Ahora estaba recibiendo el castigo por haber sido tan narcisista; deseaba a una mujer que le pertenecía, pero a la que no podía tocar.

Asintió y tragó saliva para ver si así engullía los remordimientos y la amargura que lo embargaban.

—Déjame solo, por favor.

Ella se fue sin mirarlo.

Kagome salió del probador y cerró la cortina a su espalda. Las manos le temblaban muchísimo, porque había tenido que apretárselas mientras veía a Tai vestirse y desnudarse, atormentándola con su cuerpo tan perfecto.

Él estaba en el mejor momento de su vida, pues todavía retenía la fuerza de la juventud, combinada con la madurez que había adquirido en los últimos años. Tenía músculos por todas partes y gracias a las caricias del día anterior, Kagome sabía que podía moverlos con ternura y cuidado.

«En serio, Tai. Eres demasiado joven para mí.»

¿Por qué no se había mantenido firme? Al verlo ahora, tan vigoroso y vital, Kagome podía afirmar que se había equivocado al unir su vida irrevocablemente a la de él.

Tai necesitaba una amante que acaparase su tiempo y su atención. Los hombres de su edad rebosaban lujuria y todavía tenían ganas de acostarse con todas las féminas que se encontraban a su paso. Ella sencillamente le resultaba práctica y atractiva y sólo la deseaba por eso. Era la única mujer que conocía en la actualidad. Pero ningún hombre tenía una aventura con su propia esposa.

Kagome gimió para sus adentros. Dios, ¿por qué había vuelto a casarse? Había jurado que jamás volvería a comprometerse con nadie y así había terminado por culpa de aquella tontería.

Los hombres como Tai no eran constantes. Había aprendido bien esa lección con Sesshomaru. El atractivo hombre necesitaba una esposa y ella despertaba su deseo; una combinación perfecta según su primer marido. Pero cuando el deseo se apagó, Higurashi siguió como siempre y se buscó otra amante, sin importarle lo más mínimo que Kagome estuviese enamorada de él. Taisho haría lo mismo. Sí, había madurado y ahora tenía la cabeza más asentada y los pies en el suelo, pero era innegable que tenía la edad que tenía.

Kagome podía soportar oír comentarios acerca de la pericia sexual de su esposo, o de que ella era demasiado mayor para satisfacerlo o para darle un heredero, siempre y cuando no estuviera interesada en él. Kagome siempre era fiel a sus amantes y esperaba lo mismo de ellos mientras duraba su relación. Y allí estaba el quid de la cuestión. Los affaires siempre tenían punto final, pero el matrimonio era para siempre.

Se apartó del probador decidida a encontrar algo que la distrajese. Dio unos pasos hacia la parte principal de la tienda para ver si así se centraba, pero vio que la cortina del probador de Tai estaba un poco entreabierta, por lo que se detuvo y dio un paso atrás.

En contra de su voluntad, espió por la abertura de la cortina y se quedó sin aliento al ver su espectacular trasero. ¿Por qué Dios le había dado tanta belleza a un único hombre?

¡Qué culo! Era injusto que alguien fuese tan atractivo por delante como por detrás.

Tenía las nalgas firmes y más pálidas que el resto del cuerpo, en especial si se las comparaba con lo moreno que tenía el torso. ¿Dónde habría estado y qué habría estado haciendo para desarrollar tanto los músculos y ponerse tan moreno? Era impresionante; su espalda, su trasero, los brazos que ahora flexionaba con tanta fuerza.

Soltó el aliento que estaba conteniendo. Y de repente comprendió por qué él movía los brazos de aquella manera tan repetitiva.

Tai se estaba masturbando.

¡Dios! Kagome se desplomó contra la pared al notar que le fallaban las piernas. No podía dejar de mirar, a pesar de que los pezones se le habían excitado tanto que le dolían, y que el deseo empezaba a circular por dentro de su cuerpo. ¿Lo había llevado a ese estado sólo mirándolo? Pensar que tenía tanto poder sobre una criatura tan magnífica como él la excitó todavía más. Los clientes y los empleados de la sastrería se movían a su espalda y Kagome se quedó allí, espiando. Ella era una mujer de mundo, sin embargo, en aquel mismo instante estaba embriagada de deseo.

Tai tenía la respiración entrecortada y apretaba los muslos y Kagome deseó poder verlo por delante. ¿Qué aspecto tendría su bello rostro en medio de la pasión? ¿Se le contraerían los músculos del estómago al notar la tensión? ¿Su miembro sería tan espectacular como el resto de su cuerpo? Imaginárselo era peor que si lo estuviese viendo realmente.

¿Qué diablos se suponía que tenía que hacer ahora?

Sí, ella era una mujer sensual y ver a un hombre dándose placer a sí mismo podía resultarle excitante. Pero nunca se lo había parecido tanto como en ese momento.

Kagome apenas podía respirar y si no tenía un orgasmo pronto, terminaría por volverse loca. Sería estúpido que intentase negarlo.

Podía reconocer perfectamente la sensación que tenía en el estómago. Algunos lo llamaban deseo. Ella lo llamaba destrucción.

—¿Kagome? —Tai la llamó con aquella voz tan ronca y sensual.

Ahora que la había oído varias veces, Kagome sabía reconocerla: era la voz que Tai utilizaría en la cama, la voz que tenía un hombre justo después de eyacular de placer.

¿Por qué él tenía esa voz todo el tiempo? Era injusto que pudiese atormentar a las mujeres de deseo y hacerlas desear que les hablase siempre así.

—¿S... sí? —Kagome respiró hondo y entró en el probador.

Tai se volvió hacia ella con los calzoncillos puestos. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y era evidente que sabía lo que había hecho Kagome. Su comportamiento no le había pasado desapercibido.

—Espero que algún día hagas algo más que mirarme —le dijo en voz baja.

Ella se tapó la boca con la mano, muerta de vergüenza. Estaba claro que él no sentía ninguna. Se quedó mirándola intensamente y detuvo la mirada en sus pezones.

—Maldito seas —susurró Kagome, odiándolo porque hubiera vuelto a casa y por poner su mundo patas arriba.

Estaba muy excitada, se notaba la piel caliente y temblorosa y detestaba sentirse así, porque la hacía recordar el dolor de épocas pasadas.

—Sí que estoy maldito, Kag, vivo contigo y no puedo tenerte.

—Hicimos un trato.

—Esto —los señaló a ambos— no existía entonces. ¿Qué propones que hagamos? ¿Quieres que lo ignoremos?

—Sáciate en alguna otra parte. Eres joven y estás excitado...

—Y casado.

—¡No de verdad! —exclamó ella, tan frustrada que estaba a punto de tirarse de los pelos.

—Tan de verdad como puedo estarlo sin tener sexo con mi esposa —se quejó Tai—. Y tengo intención de remediarlo cuanto antes.

—¿Por eso has vuelto? ¿Para follarme?

—He vuelto porque tú me escribías. Cada viernes recibía una carta escrita en ese papel rosado que olía a flores.

—Me las devolvías todas. Sin abrir.

—Lo que decían no era importante, Kag. Ya sabía lo que hacías y dónde estabas sin tener que leerlas. Lo que me importaba era el sentimiento que implicaban. Estaba convencido de que dejarías de escribirme, que dejarías que siguiese regodeándome en mi desgracia...

—Y al final has decidido hacerme desgraciada a mí —soltó ella, poniéndose a caminar de un lado a otro del probador—. Era mi obligación escribirte.

—¡Sí! —exclamó él triunfante—. Tu obligación como mi esposa y, al hacerlo, me obligaste a reconocer que yo también tenía una obligación contigo. Por eso he regresado, para acallar los rumores, para estar a tu lado, para enmendar el daño que te hice al irme.

—¡Para eso no hace falta que nos acostemos!

—Baja la voz —le advirtió él, cogiéndola del brazo para acercarla. Le tocó un pecho y le capturó un pezón entre el dedo índice y el pulgar, moviéndolos hasta que ella gimió de placer—. Para esto sí que hace falta. Mira qué excitada estás. A pesar de lo enfadada y furiosa que estás conmigo, estoy seguro de que si te toco notaré que estás húmeda de deseo por mí. ¿Por qué tengo que acostarme con otra mujer si es a ti a quien deseo?

—Porque yo estoy con alguien.

—Insistes en repetir eso, pero es evidente que él no es suficiente, porque, si lo fuese, no me desearías.

Kagome se sintió culpable por desear tanto a Tai. Ella jamás había anhelado a ningún otro hombre mientras mantenía una relación con alguien. Y luego siempre dejaba pasar varios meses entre un amante y otro, porque tardaba algún tiempo en superar que la aventura se había acabado, aunque siempre fuera ella la que les ponía punto final.

—Te equivocas. —Se soltó el brazo y se apartó de él, notando que el pecho le quemaba—. No te deseo.

—Y yo que admiraba tu honestidad —la atacó él en voz baja.

Kagome se lo quedó mirando y vio lo decidido que estaba. La sensación que se instaló en su pecho fue de lo más familiar: era el principio del infierno al que la había sometido Sesshomaru.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —le preguntó ella con tristeza, lamentando la pérdida de la complicidad de antaño.

—Me he quitado la venda de los ojos, Kag. Y ahora, por primera vez, veo lo que me estaba perdiendo.

 **Continuara** …

Bien! Un capitulo mas de esta historia tan… descarada?

Ahora mis agradecimientos:

 **Vampirestar, SakuraSweet, rogue85, Tsikimi in wonderland, ale91.**

Chicas muchas gracias por sus rw y a quines les dieron F/F me hacen feliz que les guste al punto de seguila o marcarla como favorita.

Espero que esten bien, hasta la proxima.


	4. Chapter 4

No se por donde empezar. No se como disculparme ante el abandono de no sólo está historia. Mi vida ha cambiado mucho desde hace más de 6 meses. Creo que nada debería excusar mis descuidos para con ustedes por qué al final yo adquirí una obligación que absolutamente nadie me obligó a hacerlo. Como la mayoría aqui, leemos y/o escribimos por placer propio.

Se que no tengo justificación pero este año entre en el complicado y aún más doloroso divorcio y mi vida entró en completo caos. La vida que yo conocía se un día para otro se terminó. Bueno esa era la parte mala. La buena es que ya estoy trabajando en los próximos capitulos. Quiero terminar esta historia en particular antes de que concluya el año. Sólo les pido un poco de su maravillosa paciencia. Aunque no tengo derecho de pedir absolutamente nada. Pero se lo buenas que son.

Un beso y un abrazo.


End file.
